


Dog Teeth

by Winterkissed_Jasmine



Category: RWBY
Genre: I hope your ready for some TEARS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterkissed_Jasmine/pseuds/Winterkissed_Jasmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the song: Dog Teeth by Nicole Dollanganger</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dog Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song: Dog Teeth by Nicole Dollanganger

_He handed me a pair of pliers_

"Pyrrha,  _please_!" The sound of absolute pain and horror in Penny's voice made Pyrrha's stomach twist. Pyrrha wasn't even aware that robot's  _could_ have emotions. There were tears glistening in Penny's eyes as she stared up. The other girl had lassoed herself to the stone ground with her own swords, preventing her from rising. 

_  
And he told me to pull out his teeth..._

"You're the only one who can do it!" Pyrrha wasn't sure if the crowd could hear what the girl was saying, but they were confused. They're cheers turned to confused boos, wondering why the fight wasn't continuing. 

_Because as long as he'd them, he'd, use them to do bad things.._

Pyrrha saw Penny's eyes flash red, and the robotic girl released a scream, both of anguish and fury, as her swords kept her tied to the ground. Pyrrha stepped back, her body heavy, feeling as if she were viewing the battle from above.

 _Your cold in the inside_  
There's a dog in your heart  
And it, tells you tear everything apart

The girl roared again, her crimson eyes searing through Pyrrha's brain. They flashed back to green, and Penny fell to her knees. "She's controlling me, Pyrrha! She's over-riding... my... commands!" The girl was full-on sobbing, and the crowd was silent. Pyrrha thought she could hear sirens in the background.

 _My body's covered in teeth marks_  
_Your bite, worse than your bark_

Pyrrha's body was covered in slashes and her aura was already running low. Blood ran down her side where the worst of the wounds were, and pooled onto the ground. 

 _You ruin everything you touch_  
And destroy anyone you love  
You're all over me...

"Please... Pyrrha... before I hurt anyone else..." Penny's words were pressing against Pyrrha's brain, scathing her, burning her. Her mind screamed at her to do something, to knock the other girl out, but her body wouldn't listen. 

_He sunk his teeth in the flesh of many others  
Infecting them with whatever was, already inside him_

Penny was panting, obviously fighting back whatever was inside of her. "If you don't... stop her... she's going to do what she did to me!" Her voice cried out, ringing across the whole stadium, and confused murmurs rose. "She's... going... to infect everyone..."

_He'd broken all their hymens_   
_Cut them open and played inside them_   
_He'd hollow out their bodies,_   
_So they'd feel just as empty as him_

Penny whimpered. "I feel so  _empty_." The robot shuddered, and Pyrrha saw her wires starting to slacken. "It's like... it's as if she's hollowed me out..." Her sobs were getting more frantic. 

_You're cold on the inside_   
_There's a dog in your heart_   
_And it, tells you to tear, everything apart_

Pyrrha saw Penny's face twist into anger, her fingers curling into fists, but her green eyes were full of the whole world's anguish and sadness. "She's... telling... me... to kill you..." Her words were broken by sobs. Pyrrha fell to her knees, and her shield and javelin fell beside her loudly. 

 _You draw, blood just to taste_  
_You hold, bones just to break them_

Pyrrha watched as Penny's eyes turned full crimson, and the wires snapped, bringing her blades up with her. Pyrrha craned her neck as the robotic girl stepped forward, her pristine face devoid of all emotion. There was a slight flicker, and a whisper low enough that Pyrrha wasn't sure if it actually came from Penny, or if she had imagined it.

" _Please._ "

 _You ruin everything you touch_  
_And destroy anyone you love_

Pyrrha lifted her hand, and she felt so much despair she wouldn't have been surprised if Grimm were trying to break through, roaring and snarling. The robot froze as Pyrrha flattened her palm, the blades behind her falling with thuds to the ground. And slowly, Pyrrha Nikos curled her hand into a fist, and the sound of metal crunching was more deafening than anything, and something shattered inside of her. 

_You're all over me..._

Penny fall to the ground, her green eyes staring lifelessly at Pyrrha, and Pyrrha let out a scream that could've shattered glass. The girl crawled to Penny, and lifted her orange-haired head into her lap, stroking her hair as she sobbed, and let the emotions tear her from the inside and come out of her mouth as howls, as if she were calling to the stars. Pyrrha hugged the unmoving body to her chest, and let her tears fall. 

  


 


End file.
